Barney's Birthday VHS 1994
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original and of the highest quality, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anti-copy process. * Macrovision FBI Warning * Federal laws provide severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Happy Birthday, Barney!" Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Associate Producer/Director: Heather Smith * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Cast: ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha * Casting Director: Shirley Abrams * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Lighting Director: Bruce Deck * Production Coordinator: Julie Hutchings * Assistant Production Coordinator: Teri Peabody * Script Supervisor: Catherine A. Reynolds * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Assistant Production Manager: Claire Murray * Assistant to the Producer: Chris Childs * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistant: Cindy K. Speer * Wardrobe Supervisor: Lisa O. Albertson * Makeup/Wardrobe Assistant: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Barney's Wardrobe: Susie Thennes * Technical Director: Clay Armstrong * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce Harmon, Vic Sosa * Video: Randy Patrick * Videotape: Randy Breedlove * On-Line Production: Phil M. Allison, Tim Platt * Light Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electrician: Buz Cannon * Studio Manager: James Edwards * Production Assistant: James A. Johnson * Video Graphic Designers: Mike Berry, Mike Fleming, Ed Leach * Sets, Props and Original Puppets by: Leapfrog Productions with Charles Bailey, Ray Henry, Robbie McGuire, Amy Atherton, Chip Nelson * Music Recording Engineers: Mark Petty, Mike Pietzsch * Curriculum Consultants: Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen * Educational Researchers: Carolyn W. Madere, Virginia Schmidt, Sheri Vasinda, Cindy Weissinger * Children's Teacher: Teri McDuffy * Child Supervisor: Megan Crawford * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishing from Childcraft Educational Corporation * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * For Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by: The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. and Connecticut Public Broadcasting, Inc. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends - Happy Birthday, Barney! * © 1992 The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. Funding Credits * Kimberly-Clark * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You Closing Logos * PBS Category:Barney Home Video Category:1994 Category:VHS Category:Barney & Friends Category:1990s Category:1994 video releases Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids